Just Shoot Me, A Year Later
by lucifer's lush lover
Summary: What would happen in the next year or so if the show had continued! PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THIS IS NBC'S FINE WORK, THIS IS JUST ENTERTAINEMENT PURPOSES ONLY!! I KNOW THAT NO ONE HARDLY EVER COMES TO THIS FANFICTION AREA, BUT I REALLY WILL FEEL BETTER TO WRITE THIS!! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE BE KIND!!  
  
SPOILERS:THIS IS WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THEY HAD CONTINUED THE SHOW!  
  
  
  
Maya Gallo looked around her. She couldn't believe it. After seven years her father had gone, leaving her his pride and joy, 'Blush'. She smiled as tears came down her face as she looked at the liqour cabinet and at his desk that he had left as it was. She had been shocked that he hadn't wanted to take anything from the desk with him. She rembered the night before as Jack, Elliot, Nina, Finch, and she had stood in there and had said their goodbyes. She knew that it wouldn't be goodbye for her since he was her father. Actually she doubted that it would be goodbye for any of them. She looked out the window as the memories of the past seven years came flowing back to her. "Maya, are you alright?" Elliot asked, knocking on the door,disturbing her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, Elliot, hey!"Maya said smiling as she turned around and met his gaze. She could tell that he had been crying. Maya and Elliot didn't say a word, instead went to eachother and hugged. After a minute, Maya let go. "So, have you seen Nina or Finch?" Maya knew tha the night before had been hard on all of them, but Nina had shocked them all by kissing Jack the way she had and Finch had went home before the party was over, and had even declined the gorgeous model in her underwear that had offered to keep him company.   
  
"No! I guess after all the martinis Nina had last night she'll be in late and Dennis, well, he'll probably be here soon! I think he went to pick up some of Jack's dry cleaning!"Elliot said smiling. Maya returned the warm smile.  
  
"Elliot, I hate to push you away, but I need to start moving this stuff, so if you wouldn't mind, could you please leave me alone for a while?"Maya tried to sound as sincere as possible.   
  
"Sure!"Elliot said and exited the room, leaving Maya to do what she needed. 


	2. chapter 2

THE MORNING AFTER, HOW TO DEAL!  
  
Nina slowly opened her eyes. Her head was killing her. When she had successfully opened her eyes she didn't relize her surrondings. Where was she? Then a startling thought crossed her mind. Was the reason that she didn't recongize her surrondings because she had gotten stinking drunk the night before at the party for Jack and ended up going home with a total stranger and doing unforgivable things with him. Her pounding heart made her head hurt worst. Still facing the wall that she didn't recongize, she decided it was time to face the unknown person beside her. The pain fighting against her, she managed to roll over on to her back. Rubbing her sore head, a mascaline arm fell over her waist. 'Oh God, what have I done?' Nina thought to herself as the hand attached to the arm started to caress her stomach. "Alright Nina, just turn over, look, and leave! Yeah, that's the plan!"Nina said to herself as she quickly turned over. Having her eyes tightly clenched shut as not to see the unknown man only made the hangover worst. Opening her eyes, expecting the worst, she was quickly relieved when she saw only the quilt, but then the hand started roaming down her thy. "Alright Nina, c'mon, lift up the blanket and look!" She instructed herself. She grabbed the corner of the blanket, her heart pounding. As she took a deep breathe and held it, she quickly yanked back the quilt to expose a nude Simon, his face in the pillow with a big smile on the part of his face you could see. Nina let out a heavy sigh. Thank God she hadn't done what she had thought she had. She laid there looking at Simon smiling, thinking about how lucky she was. She loved him so much. She looked over at the clock to see that it was already fifteen after ten in the morning. Still not too sure where she was, she spotted her clothes on a near by chair. She gave Simon a quick kiss as she got out of bed easily, not to wake him. She grabbed the sheet to wrap around her. She had made her way to the chair and was getting her clothes when Simon started to stir. He watched as she dressed right there infront of the bed. He smiled at her. She had finished putting on her clothes and was turning around when a forceful had grabbed her by the face and kissed her passionatley. "Oh Simon, I love you so much!"Nina said and began to kiss him once again. They fell back on the bed and Simon was unbuttoning Nina's top when she quickly pushed him off and ran to the door that she took to be the bathroom. 


	3. chapter 3

DO THEY EVEN CARE?  
  
Dennis Finch slowly walked off the elevator. The office buzzed with noise as though nothing had changed the night before, but for Dennis that was un-true. Jack had always been like a father to him, and now he didn't have anyone. He rolled his eyes as the men and women continued their usual daily routines. Even Nina was in the kitchen mixing vodka in with her coffee, like everyother morning. He noticed though that a bit more vodka went into her coffee this morning. Not having to worry about being yelled at by Jack, he quickly made his way across the office and quietly snuck up behind Nina. Nina, being in her usual mindless world, this was the perfect oppurtunity for Dennis to scare the living hell out of Nina. Dennis quickly but quietly walked up behind Nina and, "AHH,THE REFRIGIRATOR'S ALIVE!"Dennis yelled as he rabbed his hands around Nina's neck. Nina quickly bounced and screamed.   
  
"Damn it Finch, don't, don't do that! I already have had a bad enough morning!"Nina said rubbing her sore head.   
  
"Ahh, did someone have another tweleve martini night last night?"Finch questioned smiling.  
  
"More like twenty! I was so depressed when Jack left! But now I feel so sick!"Nina commented. Dennis rolled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon Nina, we both know that you feel bad because of all the martinis you had last night!"Dennis said rolling his eyes.  
  
"No Dennis, I have never felt this bad, no matter how much I drink!" Dennis walked off leaving Nina standing there. Nina didn't care and continued to pour vodka in her coffee. Dennis looked back shortly at her once then quickly walked to his desk. He didn't care how bad Nina felt, he felt worst! He had just walked back to his desk when the doors to the elevator opened and out walked a fimilar face. Dennis had never been so shocked. 


	4. chapter 4

WHEN HE COMES BACK  
  
Elliot stood quietly in his studio. Soon his latest model would be arriving for her first photo shoot. Elliot was dreading it in a way, but continued to load his cameras. He was sitting on his desk when the door opened and in walked Jack. "Oh My God, Jack, what are you doing here?"Elliot asked, totally speecheless.  
  
"I thought that I would just come by and tell all of you my big news! Now if you wouldn't mind, could you come out here?"Jack asked smiling at Elliot.   
  
"Sure!"Elliot said smiling. Jack nodded and began to walk out the door. "Jack, it's good to see ya again!"Elliot said and hugged Jack.  
  
"Good to see you again Elliot, but it hasn't been a day since you last saw me!"  
  
"I know, but I missed you!"Elliot said and began to bore his eyes out.   
  
"Alright Elliot, come on, pull yourself togeather! What I'm about to say is going to put you in a better mood! Trust me!"Jack said smiling at him. Elliot nodded and wiped his eyes. He then followed Jack outside where a teary-eyed Finch, a smiling Maya, and a hungover Nina stood waiting for him. Elliot joined the others and Jack stood there smiling at them for a moment. "Well, uh everyone, I know that yesterday I didn't really give any of you time to get use to me leaving, so I thought that I would invite all of you along for a nice two weeks on my new yacht!"Jack said smiling. Everyone looked shocked.  
  
"Dad, are you sure that you want us to come with you? I mean don't you wanna enjoy your retirement?"Maya asked.  
  
"I will enjoy my retirement if you all agree to come with me! I'm going to sail to St.Bartz, stay there for a while, then come back! I think it would do all of you good! Dennis, you could meet some women down there at St.Bartz, Elliot you could get some great pictures, Maya you could relax, and Nina you and Simon could take this oppurtunity and have a honeymoon!"Jack said smiling. They all looked around at the other and agreed. "Great, we'll be leaving tommorrow morning at ten!"Jack said. "I'll see ya then!"Jack then left. Everyone was baffled at how nice Jack was being to them, but were greatful for the gift of a trip to St.Bartz. Everyone went their seperate ways to get ready. 


	5. chapter 5

WHEN IS SHE GONNA STOP?  
  
Later that day, everyone sat around the table having the usual meeting about the next edition of 'Blush'. Maya sitting in the place that Jack use to sit, Nina on the left of her and Dennis and Elliot on the right of her, she tried to convince them a bit of change would be better. "So, if we were to take up atleast six pages a month on history facts or about math we would really be reaching out to a whole other set of people. People that aren't worried about sex, how they loo..."Maya continud on and on as everyone's minds wandered.   
  
'God, why can't it be tommorrow and us be on the yacht? Oh no, she wouldn't drag that with us! Would she?'Elliot thought.  
  
'I wonder what the yacht looks like! I bet those chicks in St.Bartz are hot! Oooh, maybe they're looking for a lone,short, well indawled man. Yeah baby, yay!'Dennis thought as the mischevious smile came across his face.   
  
'Lord, is this ever gonna be over? I don't feel good and now I'm having to listen to her? What have I done to deserve this? Oh, right!'Nina thought with a silent chuckle.   
  
"What is everyone daydreaming about? I know that this isn't like it was when my father did it but we have to get a head start on this edition! This is going to be a big edition!"Maya was getting very annoyed with everyone and their attitudes toward her.   
  
"Maya, can we just continue tommorrow?"Elliot questioned with a pitful look on his face.  
  
"No! Now everyone is going to sit here and we are going to talk about this new edition! I want to make a few changes to this magazine! And that is what I............."Maya trailed off. Nina quickly ran off to the bathroom breaking Maya's angered moment. "Nina, what's wrong with you?"Maya yelled after her. Nina didn't answer, instead waved the question away with her hand. "What's wrong with her?"Maya asked Elliot and Dennis.   
  
"Beats me! Probably a normal hangover!"Dennis said rolling his eyes at the thought of Nina trashing their vacation to St.Bartz with her drinking.   
  
"No, I don't think that's it! She's had hangovers before but I have never seen her so sick before!"Maya said worried.  
  
"Maya, don't worry about her! It's Nina, there's nothing wrong with her! She's died before and came back!"Elliot said laughing at the thought. Dennis joined in on the laughter. Maya gave a horrified look. Even though Nina had never been a caring person towards Maya, she had helped her once in a while, and she didn't see any reason not to be worried about Nina now.   
  
"I'm gonna go check on her!"Maya said as she stood up.  
  
"Yay, we don't have to listen to you anymore!"Dennis said dancing around.  
  
"We will continue this when I get back!"Maya said and quickly walked off in the direction Nina had went in. Elliot and Dennis got up and went about their usual rutines. 


	6. chapter 6

WHEN YOU TRY TO BE A GOOD FRIEND  
  
AND THEY WON'T LET YOU BE  
  
Maya slowly entered the bathroom to see Nina standing at the sink dabbing at her face with a wet paper towel. Maya could see in the mirror Nina's redden face and puffy eyes. Apperantly Nina had been sick and was now trying to calm herself. "Nina, are you alright?"Maya asked walking over to Nina. Nina nodded as she continued to wipe her face with the cold cloth. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"Maya knew that Nina wasn't the type that really wanted someone there for her constantly.  
  
"No, you can stay!"Nina said weakly. Nina through the wet paper towel away and grabbed another and drying her face with it.   
  
"Are you alright now?"Maya asked placing her hand on Nina's shoulder. Nina looked at Maya in the mirror. Maya looked up and looked into Nina's eyes in the mirror. Nina's eyes didn't have the same spark as they usually had in them. Instead they were dull and for the first time in the entire time Maya had known Nina, Nina had bags under her eyes. "Nina, you are so pale, are you sure that you feel alright?"Maya was really starting to get worried about Nina. No matter how much Nina drank or how many pills she took, she had never looked like this. Nina, herself, had never felt like this aither.  
  
"Maya, I know that you are concerned and I thankyou, but do you have to ask me that five hundred times! No, maybe I don't feel that great, but please, don't bother me so much about it!"Nina quickly snapped. Maya knew that she had pushed Nina a bit far,but was just trying to be a good friend. Nina caught Maya's glance in the mirror once again and saw that she had apperantly hurt Maya's feelings. Nina slowly turned around and looked at Maya. "Listen Maya, I'm sorry, it's just that I don't feel good! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off, I just don't feel good right now! I don't think I have ever felt this bad!"Nina said, placing her hand on her head.  
  
"Nina, I'm just concerened about you! Maybe you should go to the doctor before you go on the trip tommorrow! Would you really wanna be out at sea and get really sick?"Maya knew that Nina would more than likely refuse to go, but was surprised when Nina agreed.  
  
"You know something, you're right Maya! This is sorta gonna be like a honeymoon for me and Simon! I don't really wanna ruin it with being sick! I'll go to the doctor this afternoon! So can I have the rest of the afternoon off?"Nina asked smiling. Maya rolled her eyes at Nina. She couldn't believe that Nina had pulled that one. The same one that she had pulled on Jack fifty times, but he had knew what she was doing but had let her get away with it. Maya thought about it for a moment and decided that she wouldn't want to be responsible for denying Nina a doctor's appointment or just a relaxing afternoon at home with her husband just incase there was something wrong with Nina.  
  
"Alright Nina, go! Just rember,the yacht leaves at ten in the morning! Be on time for that!"Maya said smiling.   
  
"Alright Maya, thanks!"Nina then exited the bathroom and went to gather her things with Maya following behind. 


	7. chapter 7

WHEN YOU'RE FEELING  
  
BLUE  
  
Nina slowly walked into the appartment that Simon and she occupied. She had just came from the doctors where she had recieved the most shocking news. She threw her purse and coat on the couch and sat down on the couc with a long sigh. She leaned her head back on the couch and thought for a moment. 'I, Nina Van Horne...Leads, am pregnant for the second time in my life. God, I'm almost....not going to admitt my age, but I can't do this! But I can't give it up! Woa, wait, I have Simon, he's here for me and the baby! It's gonna be alr...'Nina's thoughts were quickly inturrupted by an angered Simon slamming the door closed.  
  
"I cannot stand bloody little brats! Why anyone would want children just....ju...I....I can't even imagine having one of those demons!"Simon was so angery he was at a loss for words. Nina couldn''t believe that he didn't want children. Nina started to laugh for no apperant reason. Simon smilied at Nina in confusion. "So my love, how was your day?"Simon asked, sitting down beside of Nina and put his arm around her.  
  
"Fiiiine!"Nina began to cry and ran off to the bedroom. Simon was baffled at her reaction and quickly went after her. Nina slammed the bedroom door and fell on the bed, letting the tears flow more quickly down her face.  
  
"Nina, c'mon, open the door! What's the matter?"Simon was starting to really worry about Nina. She had never acted like this before. Simon grabbed the brass doorknob, but Nina had locked it. "Nina, c''mon! I'm owrried about you!"Simon said, knocking on the door. He stood there for a moment trying to think of what he had said to upset Nina. Even though Nina was very peculiar at times, she never had been this strange. Simon raised his hand to knock on the door again when Nina came out of the bedroom. "Nina, darling, what's wrong?"Simon asked, taking her hands in his. Nina pulled away from Simon and turned her back to him. She knew that she didn't want to blurt out that she was pregnant, but she had to come up with something to tell him that would explain her behavior. "Nina, talk to me!"Simon said, turning her around to face him.  
  
"Well,"Nina took a shaky breathe,"Today just hasn't been a good day! I...uh...well..."Nina stuttered.  
  
"Oh Nina,I know what's wrong! How stupid could I be not to relize it!"Simon said smiling at her.  
  
"You do?"Nina was scared to death.  
  
"Yes! You still miss Jack! That's alright my darling! You knew Jack a long time, and I guess that you will miss him for a while! But c'mon, that's no reason to take to your bed!"Simon said and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's it! I miss Jack sooooo much!"Nina said, thankful for Simon's explaination. That was when Nina rembered what Jack had invited them all along for. "Oh, Simon, speaking of Jack, he stopped by the office today and he said that he would like it if Finch, Elliot, Maya, you, and me would go with him on his yacht for a two week vacation! So, what do you think?"Nina asked smiling. Simon looked into her eyes. He could tell that she really wanted to go on this trip and seeing the tear stains on her face, he thought it would be best for her.  
  
"Sure, we'll go!"Simon said and kissed her. "Well, I guess we better go pack!"Simon and Nina then went to the bedroom and started packing for the two week adventure. 


	8. chapter 8

ST. BARTZ HERE  
  
WE COME  
  
Jack Gallo stood quietly on his yacht the next morning, watching as the limo pulled up infront of the dock. He had sent the limo over an hour ago to get everyone and finally, they were there. Jack watched as the driver got out of the limo and went around to open the door, but before he could get around to the door to open it, Nina got came running out of the limo and ran quickly to the water's edge where apperantly she was sick. "Damn it Nina, did you have to be drunk today?"Jack asked annoyed. He knew that Nina was probably had a hangover and was going to be sick like that for the entire trip. Jack watched as Simon went to her and everyone made their way onto the yacht.   
  
"HEY HEY JACK! WHERE YA AT?"Dennis yelled as loud as he could. Jack slowly walked around the corner to meet Dennis face to face.   
  
"Woa dude, you scared me! What are you doin'?"Dennis asked smiling.  
  
"Waiting for everyone! What's wrong with Nina?"Jack questioned, glancing over his shoulder at Nina who was still emptying her stomach.  
  
"I think she's became bilimic or somethin'!"Dennis said and started going in the little livingroom area. Everyone quickly followed them except for Maya. She was worried about Nina and wanted to know what was wrong with her. Maya took a deep breathe of the ocean breeze. She loved the water and she loved the yacht. She was too busy taking in the smell of the water to notice Simon and Nina walk up on to the yacht.  
  
"Nina, are you sure you're alright? That's the third time today you've been sick! You didn't even touch her martini this morning! Are you sure you're fine?"Simon asked, as he helped her onto the yacht.  
  
"Yes, Simon, I'm fine! Go on in! I just need some air! Alright!" Simon nodded and walked into the same area that everyone was at. Nina stood quietly holding on to the silver railing looking into the water.  
  
"Nina are you alright?"Maya asked with a sympathetic smile. Nina looked up at Maya slowly then broke down.  
  
"No Maya, I''m not alright! I don't know what I'm gonna do!"Nina said through tears. Maya pulled Nina into a hug. She had never seen her so upset before. She didn't know what could be so bad.   
  
"Nina, Nina, what's wrong?"Maya asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant!"Nina wailed. Maya was shocked by this. She knew that Nina wasn't as old as she had first thought, but she didn't know that Nina was still in her child baring years, besides that, it shokced her at the fact that Nina saw a child as such a diaster.   
  
"Nina, I'm sorry, but I don't see why you are so upset! You are bringing a new life into this world! You're married and you have a bit of money! Now c'mon, you have to admitt it, you have it pretty good!" Maya's words effected Nina a little bit more than both suspected.  
  
"Oh My God, you're right! I'm...having...a....BABY!"Nina said totally amazed as she began to smile. Maya didn't quiete understand what had just happened here, but apperantly Nina's problem wasn't the baby.  
  
"Yeah, you're gonna have a baby!"Maya said smiling. Nina returned the smiled and hugged Maya. Untill then Nina hadn't thought about the baby, she had just thought what Simon's reaction would be. As they broke away from the hug, Maya's curiosity won her. She had to know why Nina had been so hysterical over the whole fact to begin with. "Nina, why weren't you happy about the baby right off?" Nina looked up into Maya's eyes and then said with a tear laced voice:  
  
"Simon does't want children!"Nina's voice broke before she finished the sentence. Maya hugged her close again as Nina cried into her shoulder. Nina relized quickly what she was doing and pulled away. She resumed her spot at the railing looking over. Maya was trying to comfort her when Dennis walked out on deck.   
  
"Yo, c'mon dudes, we gotta be leaving the dock!"Dennis said smiling the usual dorky smile. Maya turned around and gave Dennis an annoyed look. Dennis looked at the two women. He thught for a moment, 'what could be with them?' "Yo, Maya, your dad wants to see ya a minute for something in the magazine!"  
  
"Uh, alright!"Maya said to Dennis. "Nina, are you gonna be ok?"Maya whispered to Nina. Nina didn't answer. Instead she nodded and Maya disappered into the yacht. Dennis made sure that Maya was inside before he went over to Nina. When the cost was clear, Dennis quickly wakled over to Nina, who wasn't aware of his prescence.   
  
"What's wrong with you? Bad hangover?"Dennis asked smiling his devilish smile. Nina turned slowly to meet his gaze. Dennis was shocked to see Nina's pale face, watery eyes, and the tears stains on her face. "Hey, you ok?"Dennis was worried about Nina for some reason. Instead of Nina answering him, she quickly hugged him. Dennis was a little shocked, but put his arms around her. Nina was letting a few more tears escape onto Dennis' shoulder when she thought of how she was tell him. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, when Dennis let his hand roam.  
  
"Dennis, take your hand off my ass!"Nina said pulling away from the hug. Dennis smiled an embarrassed smile.  
  
"So, are you alright now?"  
  
"Yeah! Thanks!"and with that Nina walked in, leaving Dennis outside. He had never understood Nina, but this was one of the most shocking moments with Nina he had ever encountered. Dennis put it out of his mind and joined the rest of the group inside the yacht. 


	9. chapter 9

WHEN HE'S RIGHT  
  
HE'S RIGHT  
  
That night everyone sat outside on the deck eating dinner. They had all been shocked when they had found out that Jack had brought with them servants. The cook had fixed an exscuisite dinner, with an equally gorgeous dinning setting,the maids had maid their cabins up beautifully, and the captain had made sure that the trip had been smoothe sailing and would continue that way. As everyone was seated by a waiter, another one came around to their seats and poured champagne for them. "Uh, no thank you!"Nina said to the waiter as quietly as possible. Everyone quickly went silent and looked in Nina's direction.  
  
"Nina, are you ok? I have never known you to turn down champagne!"Jack said shocked. Nina was at a loss for words and with everyone starring at her, it wasn't easy to think of something to say.  
  
"Oh, Nina, I'm glad that you rembered to follow the directions on the back of the box. Did that,uh, hel with the....with the..."Maya said, trying to help Nina out of the sticky situation.  
  
"Yes, it did help with the..............hangover!"Nina finally said. Confused at Nina's behavior, everyone went back to talking. "Thanks!"Nina mouthed to Maya when she thought taht no one was looking. Dennis had been watching and had picked up on this. 'What's with Nina? Yesterday she was sick, this morning she was crying, and now she isn.........OH MY GOD,SHE'S PREGGERS!'Dennis thought. He couldn't believe it, Nina Van Horne, the women that had given her first cihld up for adoption, was pregnant. Dennis' thoughts were inturruped by Nina jolting up and heading off into the direction of the closest bathroom.  
  
"Nina, Nina, are you alright?"Simon called after her. Nian didn't answer, just continued to run. "Exscuse me!"Simon said and ran after her.   
  
"Anyway, how is everyone enjoying their trip so far?"Jack asked with alacrity in his voice.  
  
"Fantastic!"Elliot muttered.  
  
"Great!"Maya said yawning.  
  
"Most fun I've ever had!"Dennis said sarcastically.   
  
"Alright, well, how about we finish eating our dinners and finish our evening off with being jackasses!"Jack was getting annoyed with them and their downer attitudes. He had tried to be nice and would have appreciated a little thankyou or atleast a smile, instead Maya said playing with her food, Elliot kept on downing his champagne, and Dennis kept on tapping his glass with his fork. Jack let out an exhausted sigh and began to eat his food. Everyone then continued their dinner and Dennis plotted to blackmail Nina. 


	10. chapter 10

ONCE UPON THE   
  
SEA  
  
That night Maya and Elliott sat in Maya's cabin talking and drinking. There were several empty champagne bottles on the floor and still three unopened bottles on the bed. Elliott laid on the bed laughing and drinking while Maya sat cross legged drinking. "I just can't believe that I am incharge of Blush! I called everyone the other night when dad left! Wow, I just can't believe it!"Maya said, so drunk she couldn't stop smiling. Elliott laid on the bed trying to drink his champagne but ended up spilling most of it on his face.  
  
"Ya know somethin', you could hire some hot chick to take your place since you got your dad's place now!"Elliott said smiling.  
  
"No, I'm doing that article and doing my..."Maya stopped in the middle of her sentence. She started looking at the ceilling instead.  
  
"What are you looking at?"Elliott asked, noticing the switch in Maya's attention.  
  
"That, on the ceiling, it looks like a flower, handing words to me! Oh My God, I have to start working on that article! Oh My God, what if I get screwed up on the articles, or the magazaine, or what if I offend some readers they could quit reading the magazine. I would ruin everything my fathre has worked for!"Maya said and began to cry.   
  
"Oh Maya, you're not that bad of a article writer person!"Elliot said smiling at her.   
  
"Yes I am, I could make Blush go under! Then what? What would my fahter think? How would I explain that to him? He would be dis..........."Maya began to sob so violently that Elliot couldnt' understand what she was saying. Elliott was patting her on the back when the door opened and inwalked Dennis.   
  
"Hey would you two lovres care to keep down the noise? I''m trying to think!"Dennis said and exited the room. Elliot began to laugh when the door closed.  
  
"What are you laughing at? I'm having a nervous breakdwon and you're laughing! That's not right!"Maya said, offeneded.  
  
"I'm not laughing because of that, I'm laughing because of Finch, he's trying to think! That's funny!"Elliot said and began to laugh harder.  
  
"Oh My God, you're right, that is funny!"Maya said and began to laugh as well.  
  
"Hey, ya know what else is funny? Finch is going down here just to see his ex-wife, she's suppose to be down here on a photo shoot! That's hilarious!"Elliott said laughing.  
  
"Oh My God, that is funny, but Nina is pregnant and scared to tell Simon!"Maya laughed. Both were laughing hard when Maya fell backwards off the bed. Elliot quickly rolled over to that side of the bed and looked in the floor to see Maya laying on the ground still laughing.   
  
"Now that was funny!"Elliott said as he pulled Maya back on the bed. Maya nodded and laughed. Elliott succed in pulling her up on the bed, but ended up pulling her on top of him. Both layed still, looking into eachother's eyes. Both had the same questioning look on their faces, but Maya was the first one to answer it when she leaned in gently and kissed Elliott. "Are you sure about this?"Elliot asked, pulling away. He wouldn't usually have asked if it had been some one night stand with a model, but this was Maya, the women that he had almost married, the women that he did love and had lived with for several months.   
  
"It's a drunken, vacation night, so why the hell not?"Maya asked as she began to nibble his ear.   
  
"True!"Elliott said weakly and quickly, but gently started making love to Maya. All thoughts were forgotten. 


	11. chapter 11

WHEN HE LEARNS YOUR  
  
DIRTY LITTLE SECRET  
  
Simon smiled at Nina the next morning as he finished buttoning up his shirt. She slept so peacefully beneath the gorgeous silk sheets. Simon leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead then headed to the kitchen area where he planned to grab a few things for a nice quiete breakfast in bed. He was passing Dennis' cabin when he heard Dennis talking and laughing. Simon stopped in his tracks and stood at the door listening to Dennis' one person conversation. "Oh, I cant' wait to tell Nina's dirty little secret! She'll freak and Simon will be so pissed at her!"Dennis said, rubbing his hands togeather at the devious thought. Dennis heard something and looked up to see an angered Simon.   
  
"What little dirty secret of my wife's do you know?"Simon started stepping closer and Dennis began to back up.  
  
"Hey dude,all I know is that your wife has a little secret that you would be very interested in knowing! It's not up to me to tell ya though! Let trampy tell ya!"Dennis said in a cocky voice.  
  
"Never call Nina a tramp! Understand?"Simon was getting angerier and angerier at Dennis.  
  
"Ok man! Sorry, but go talk to your wife, she'll tell ya!"Dennis squeaked. Simon quickly left the room and made his way quicker back to the cabin that Nina and he shared. He couldn't believe this, Nina had been keeping something from him. What could it be? Was their marriage going to end up like the other fifty she had had? No! Simon wouldn't stand for it. He quickly jerked the door opened to reveal Nina sitting up in bed smiling at Simon. She noticed the look of anger on Simon's face and quickly the smile on her face disappered.   
  
"Sim..."Nina began.  
  
"Don't! I'm talking! It's my turn to talk to you and ask questions! What the hell have you been keeping from me Nina. What is the dirty little secret that Dennis knows? What haven't you told me? What have you done? What have I ever done to give you the empression that you can't tell me anything? Huh? What? Just tell me Nina, what is your secret? What have you been hiding from me? WHAT?"Simon was now scaring Nina. She had never seen him this upset and she was worried that this was going to cause more strain on their marriage than she had originally thought. It also upset her that Dennis knew something and had actually bated Simon with it. He was going to pay dearly if Nina didn't get killed in this argument.  
  
"I haven't been kee...."Nina began, but was quickly cut off by Simon.  
  
"Nina, you have been acting so peculiar lately, so I'm suppos......"Nina didn't finish listening to him. She quickly grabbed her robe and left the cabin and headed to the deck. Simon quickly followed her. "Nina, I'm not going to leave you alone about this untill you tell me exactly what is going on!"Simon continued to follow her. Simon kept on trying to get her to admitt what she was keeping from him. When they arrived on the deck Nina couldn't' take any of it anymore. She couldn't take wondering Simon's reaction to the pregnancy was going to be, she couldn't take just one person besides her knowing that she was pregnant. She wanted to tell her and husband.  
  
"I'M PREGNANT!"Nina blurted out as tears came to her eyes. She turned her head toward the water so Simon couldn't see her eyes. She hated it when he saw her cry. Simon continued to stand there looking at Nina. Once he had relized what she had said and the words and the meanings had sunk in, he gently took her arm and turned her to face him. Her tear stained face looked at his face, searching for the answer. 


	12. chapter 12

WHAT MAKES A HANGOVER  
  
WORST  
  
The horn on the yacht loudly sounded through the entire yacht. Maya sat quickly up in bed. Her head began to pound as she leaned up against the headboard. She looked beside of her to see Elliott sleeping peacefully. The horn sounded through the yacht once again, this time waking Elliot up. "Oh, my head! God, why do we have to be at sea? I hate horns!"Elliott whinned, as he held his head.   
  
"ELLIOTT, WE SLEPT TOGEATHER, AGAIN, AND ALL YOUR INTERESTED IN IS YOUR HANGOVER?"Maya was hysterical. She couldn't believe that she had slept with Elliott. "Maya, please, don't shout! We did what we wanted! Now go back to sleep!"Elliott said rolling his eyes and covered his head up with the pillow. Maya was disgusted with Elliott and herself for what she had done. She quickly jumped up from the bed and rapped the thin sheet around herself, leaving Elliott with nothing. "What's the big idea? Last night you were all into have sex, now you're acting stupid about!"Before the words were out of Elliott's mouth he knew that it was a mistake to say what he had. Maya's eyes blazed with anger as she glared at Elliott.   
  
"I didn't want to have sex with you! You seduced me!"Maya accussed. Elliott couldn't believe that Maya was making such harsh, false accuzations. "You're not answering! Oh My God, Elliott, how could you seduce me! We were almost engaged, and you seduced me! What kind of sick freak are you?"Maya was crying as she yelled. She wasn't giving Elliott the pleasure of seeing her cry, so she quickly got dressed and ran up to the kitchen area. When she got in the kitchen, Dennis was there reading a comic book.   
  
"Hey Maya, you and Elliott got pretty loud last night! I think you even bothered your dad last night with your high screams!"Dennis joked as he ate a fruit. Maya narrowed her eyes at him and sta down beside of him at the little bar area.   
  
"Dennis, I don't find you funny! I think I have really made a mess of things with Elliott and I have a bad hangover!"Maya said as she laid her head down on the table.   
  
"Hey, hey, yo nasty hair is gettin' in my fruity pebbles!"Dennis said as he slid her head away from the bowl of cereal.  
  
"Oooh, you are so not a help!"Maya said as she walked over to the fresh picture of orange juice. She then went back to the bedroom to try to mend things wtih Elliott. She was shocked though when she got back to the bedroom to see nothing but a few bottles of wine. She looked aroudn the cabin and Elliott was no where in site. Maya figured that he had went back to his cabin and before she dealt with him, she thought it best if she calmed down and collected her thoughts. 


	13. chapter 13

WHAT IS HIS REAL  
  
REACTION  
  
Simon and Nina sat side by side on the bed in their cabin. After Nina had told Simon, he hadn't said a word, instead took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. Now, Nina awaited Simon's honest reaction. She was praying for him to be happy over the child, but the look on his face said differntly. Nina quickly glanced over at Simon's face. He had a blank stare on his face, almost as though he was sleeping, just with his eyes opened. "So, you know my 'dirty little secret' Finch was talking about! How do you feel about it?"Nina's voice was shaky and she knew it. Simon looked at her and nodded. Nina took a deep breathe and slouched as she exhaled. Apperantly Simon wasn't going to give her a reaction; be it one she wanted to hear or not. Nina's stomach started to churn as she sat there motionless. The feeling increased, so before she was sick right infront of Simon, she stood up and began to walk to the bathroom.   
  
"Nina!"Simon said quietly. It was so low that Nina could bearly hear it ,but she stopped in her tracks. She took a deep breathe, a wave of worry washed over her as she turned around. Every apprehensive thought evaporated from Nina's mind when she saw Simon smiling. Simon walked over to Nina and hugged her tightly. "Oh Nina, I'm so happy that you are having MY baby! OUR baby!"Simon said kissing her. Nina broke away from the kiss and smiled at him.   
  
"Are you sure that you don't mind having a child? I know that you don't like the neighbors kids! Do you really want one of your own?"Nina asked, almost in tears.  
  
"Yes, I want OUR baby, no matter how I feel about our neighbors children or anyone else's!"Simon said and sat down on the bed with Nina in his lap.  
  
"Oh Simon, I love you so much!"Nina said smiling and kissed him again. They fell back on the bed kissing and let their hands roam all over the other's body.   
  
"Nina, I just want to know, why didn't you tell me when you found out you were pregnant?"Simon's curosity had gotten the better of him. He wanted to know why Nina had been so afraid of his reaction.  
  
"I already said why! You said that you didn't want a little demon like the neighbors have!"Nina said looking into Simon's gorgeous eyes.   
  
"And I meant it too, but OUR baby isn't going to be like that! I promise!"Simon said and began to kiss Nina''s neck. Even though it was hard for Nina to think about it at the moment, she had to know one thing.   
  
"Simon, why do you keep emphasizing OUR baby?"  
  
"Because, that's what it is, our baby!"Simon said and began once again to kiss her. This time, naither had questions, they decided to do what any married couple would do before they couldn't anymore because of a tiny child in the house. 


	14. chapter 14

HANGOVER REMEDIES THAT   
  
ACTUALLY WORK  
  
Later that day Maya stood on the deck, looking over into the water. She couldn't believe that she had actually accussed Elliott of seducing her. She knew that he would never do that to her. She had went looking for him after she had time to think about what she had said and had calmed down, but when she had found him, he was in his room and told her that he didn't want to talk to him. Maya rolled her eyes at her dumbness and took a sip of her tea she was drinking. Her hangover was still with her, and nothing had helped so far, even Dennis' lovely seaweed smoothy. Maya could still taste it. She cringed at the very thought and continued to look over the water. Soon they would be at St. Bartz and they could all have a few relaxing days and then get back on the yacht and be ready for work. "Maya, are you alright?"Nina asked for the fifth time. Maya quickly looked up at Nina.  
  
"Oh, hey, what are you doin' out here? I thought you were trying to figure out how to tell Simon!"Maya said as she turned to face Nina.  
  
"Yeah, that's taken care of! But what's wrong with you? You look sad!"Nina stated as she propped herself up against the railing of the yacht.  
  
"Well, uh, last night I slept with Elliott, and this morning I accussed him of seducing me! It was horrible! And when I went to talk to him, he told me to go away!"Maya was very upset.  
  
"Oh, Maya, don't worry about it! He'll come around, it's you! He always comes around when it is something that deals with you! But you look like hell!"Nina said, noticing Maya's messy hair and frumpy clothing.  
  
"Thankyou Nina, I have a hangover!"Maya said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, c'mon in here I can fix you right up!"Nina said as they went to the kitchen area. Maya sat donw on a bar stool and Nina got behind the bar. She grabbed the blinder and a few other ingredients then set to work. Nina added about tweleve differnt ingredients, pushing the blending button each time, causing a loud noise that made Maya flinch each time.   
  
"Nina, do you have to push that button that many times?"Maya asked, rubbing her sore head.   
  
"Yes, unfourtanetly!"Nina said smiling. "Now ya see why I'm in such a bad mood every morning?" Maya looked up at Nina in disbelief. She didn't understand why anyone would purposely decided to do something that would make them feel this bad the next morning, even if it did make them feel good for a few hours. Nina finally had the drink prepared and handed it to Maya. They then went to the living area where no one else was and sat down on the couch and talked for a while. "Gee, I wonder where everyone is?"Nina questioned.  
  
"I dunno! Thanks for making this drink Nina!"Maya said as she lifted the lead crystal glass to her lips.   
  
"Don't thank me Maya!"Nina said smiling. Maya gave her a questioning look and downed the contents in the glass. Maya sat there a moment trying to swallow the disgusting liquid, but was unsuccessful. She quickly fled the room, in the direction of the bathroom. Maya returned shortly and sat back down on the couch with Nina.  
  
"Uhh, how do you drink those? They're worst than the hangover!"  
  
"I usually just keep the hangover!"Nina commented and placed her hand on her stomach. She let out a long sigh as she traced circles on her stomach with her finger.  
  
"What are you doing?"Maya questioned.  
  
"Well, when I was pregnant with Chloe I always did that! It made the morning sickness better! That and a shot of Gin!"Nina said quietly.  
  
"You drank when you were pregnant?"Maya was shocked at this. Even though Nina wasn't the most responsible person, she didn't think that Nina would be so irresponsible as to put a child, and not just any child, a child of her own, in danger.   
  
"Just another mistake I made when I was young and prengnat!"Nina said as her voice began to quiver. Maya looked up at Nina and saw tears start to form in Nina's eyes.  
  
"Nina, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm keeping this baby! I'm trying to do everything right this time! I'm doin' good so far! I know who the father is! But I don't have a clue what to do with it once it's born!" Tears began to stream down Nina's face, staining her blouse.   
  
"Oh Nina, what's wrong?"Maya asked hugging her.  
  
"I didn't keep Chloe! I was too wild! I never did those special things with her! What if I screw things up with this kid like I did with Chloe?"Nina now had her head in Maya's shoulder crying. Maya never knew that Nina felt that strongly about giving up Chloe, but maybe that was what would motivate Nina for this next child. Maya didn't move her, instead she let her cry. 


	15. chapter 15

10 TIPS TO CONFRONTING  
  
THE MAN THAT RUINED  
  
YOU  
  
That night a storm kept everyone inside instead of having their dinner out on the deck. Maya hadn't resolved things with Elliott since she had spent a good part of her morning comforting Nina, then the rest showing Jack what she was going to do with the next edition of Blush. Now, for the first time the entire day, they all were in the same room. The cook had just brought the food out and they were all sitting down. Jack noticed the tennision between Elliott and Maya and the glances that Nina kept giving Dennis, he could tell that there was something going on between them. "So, how was everyone's day?"Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Fine!"Everyone but Simon and Nina answered. Jack wasn't too enthused by everyone's reaction. He had expected to be a fun vacation for all of them, and apperantly Nina and Simon were the only one's having fun.  
  
"Excellent!"Simon said smiling at Nina. Jack was glad that atleast one person was having fun. They were all sitting there eating in silence when Dennis stood up.  
  
"Exscuse me, but I'll be back in just a minute!"Dennis said and started walking off. Nina watched him and quickly got up out of the chair herself.   
  
"Nina!"Simon said warnfully. Nina didn't pay him any attention and quickly followed Dennis. Dennis, singing a little song to himself, didn't notice as Nina followed him into his cabin. Dennis walked over to his bedside table and rumaged through the top drawer. His attention was quickly directed to the slamming of the door. He jumped back when he saw Nina.  
  
"Oh, Nina, I didn't' hear you come in! So how was your day?"Dennis asked smiling innocently.  
  
"Finch, you told Simon that I had a 'dark little secret'. What have I ever done to deserve that kind of treatement?"Nina asked boldly.   
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"Dennis askeed smiling.  
  
"No! But Finch, you could have ruined my marriage! How did you find out though?"Nina demanded.  
  
"I just thought that it was a little weird that you didn't drink or anything like that! Are ya gonna kill me?"Dennis asked smiling.  
  
"No, I don't need to give birth to my baby in jail!"Nina said rolling her eyes. They were walking out of the when Dennis turned around and looked at her.   
  
"Nina is a nana, now she's gonna be a mama!"Dennis laughed.   
  
"I'm already a mother, troll!"Nina said slapping his arm.  
  
"Well, Nina is a nan that gonna be a mama again!"Dennis quickly ran back to the dinning area with Nina laggering behind. They had reached the dinning area when Elliott came running past them with Maya following. Dennis and Nina looked at eachother and turned around and began to follow Elliott and Maya.   
  
"Elliott, just hear me out! I'm sorry that I accused you of seducing me! I didn't mean it! Really, why don't you believe me?"Maya asked as they walked into Elliott's cabin. Nina and Dennis stood quietly at the door listening.   
  
"Maya, you accussed me of seducing you, do you expect me to listen to you with out questioing?"Elliott said as he flopped down on his bed. Maya sat down beside of him.  
  
"Elliott, I was just a little freaked out! I mean here we are on vacation and we get drunk, then I wake up with a splitting headache! I didn't think! Those were the only words I could ssay! I didn't want to admitt that I had given into tempation. Just please forgive me Elliott!"Maya pleaded.  
  
"I can't believe she's beggin' and he ain't saying anything!"Dennis whispered to Nina.  
  
"I know, he could easily get her to do anything! She feels to emotional over things!"Nina said rolling her eyes. Dennis nodded and they continued to easedrop.  
  
"Maya, get out of here! You said it, you meant it!"Elliott said turning towards the door. That was when he noticed Dennis and Nina. "Would you two quit spying on us? We didn't bother you when you two took off!"Elliott said rolling his eyes.   
  
"What? We're not bothering you!"Dennis said offensivly.  
  
"Yeah, we're just practing safe listening!"Nina added. They all three gave her a questioning look, then Elliott and Maya went back to arguing.   
  
"Elliott,I didn't mean it! It's just like everytime I have a date or a boyfriend and you say that you want me! You don't mean it! And I didn't mean it when I said you seduced me! I don't feel that way! Alright?"Maya asked, aggitated.   
  
"Alright, fine! You didn't mean it! I completely understand!"Elliott said sitting back up.  
  
"Good, then let's go finish our meal!"Maya said and they all ascended the stairs and rejoined Jack and Simon. 


	16. chapter 16

WHEN THE EX INVADES  
  
The yacht had arrived that morning around nine and now everyone was settled in the gorgeous beach house they were going to be staying at. Now Jack sat outside near the water, sun bathing. Maya had taken off for the day to look for suveniers and Dennis had followed her, Elliott had went to take pictures, and Simon and Nina were locked away in their room. Jack took a deep breathe of the fresh air and leaned back in his chair. There was suddenly a shadow cast over Jack. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Allie holding Hannah's hand. "Daddy!"The little girl, standing about three feet tall, olive skin, and light brown hair well past her waist, screamed as she hugged Jack tightly.   
  
"Hey sweetheart! What are you doing here?"Jack asked as he picked up his little girl.   
  
"We decided to come on vacation! We didn't relize that it would be ruined by you!"Allie hissed.  
  
"Mommy, don't be mean to daddy!"Hannah laughed as she turned around in Jack's lap to face her mother.   
  
"Actually, I'm glad we ran into you!"Allie's expression didn't change when she said that. Jack was taken aback by this.  
  
"YOU are GLAD you ran into ME?"  
  
"Yes! I need a favor!"  
  
"What kind of favor?"Jack asked wairly.  
  
"I'm going to Africa with my boyfriend, and I need you to watch Hannah! And don't tell me you don't have the time! I read where the creator of Blush retired!" Jack knew that there was no way out of this.   
  
"Allie, you are leaving Hannah to go somewhere with a man?"Jack was shocked at this.  
  
"Jack, you have left Hannah and I before for things dumber than that, so don't go there with me! I am just asking you to do me that one favor!"Allie was getting very annoyed.  
  
"Fine, I'll watch her!"Jack said as he stood up.   
  
"Yay! Daddy, we're gonna have so much fun!"Hannah said grabbing Jack's arm and jumping up and down. Jack smiled at his little girl. Hannah stuck her arms up for Jack to hold her. Jack thought a minute about his bad back then decided that it wouldn't hurt to pick Hannah up. He picked her up as his back popped.  
  
"Awh, there we go!"Jack said triumphantly as he put Hannah on his hip.  
  
"I'm going to have the concerge to bring her things to your hotel room!"Allie said to Jack, then turend to Hannah. "Now be good for daddy, alright?"Allie said smiling at her little girl.   
  
"OK mommy! I love you!"Hannah said and hugged her. Allie gave her a quick squeeze and went off to pack her things. Hannah watched as her mother left the water''s side and went back into the hotel. "So daddy, what are we gonna do?"Hannah asked smiling.  
  
"Well, we're going to spend time togeather, alright?"Jack asked smiling at Hannah.   
  
"Good!"Hannah said and pulled Jack into the hotel. Jack smiled as he followed his little girl. He knew that he hadn't spent that much time with her and now was actually his chance to try and do better. 


	17. chapter 17

20 SUPER SEXY MODELS  
  
"Maya, what are you looking for? We've been here for over an hour!"Dennis whinned as he stood in the little market place with Maya. Maya stopped her shopping and turned her attention to Dennis for about the fifteenth time that day.   
  
"Finch, if you didn't want to look around, you shouldn't have came with me! You know that I just want to get a few suveniers and take back! I might even send one to Hannah!"Maya said smiling at the thought of her younger sister.   
  
"Yay for Hannah!"Dennis said rolling his eyes. Maya returned her attention to shopping. She couldn't believe what a big baby Dennis was being over shopping. If he hadn't wanted to come shopping with her, he should have stayed at the hotel. Dennis followed Maya through the market place and looked at a few things, but one thing that caught his attention was a poster advertising a contest for models. From what the poster was saying, the contest would begin in twenty minutes. The contest was going to be held at another hotel a few minutes away from the beach house they were staying at. "Hey, Maya, I know where you could probably get good suveniers!"Dennis said smilng.  
  
"Where?"Maya was curious.   
  
"Well, there is the hotel a few minutes away from the one that we are staying at and they are having some thing tdoay where they are giving away things! You could get some great stuff there!"Dennis said smling. Maya gave Dennis a questioning glance.  
  
"What are you re....."Maya didn't finish her sentence, because she too noticed the advertiesment. "Oh, so you wanna go to the model contest and see if you can find a stupid blonde that has wandered away from the pack! Don't you?"Maya asked Dennis.  
  
"Yeah, so go with me!"Dennis said smiling.  
  
"What?"Maya was shocekd that Dennis would want anyone to go with him.  
  
"I'm scared of island people!"Dennis said in a baby voice.  
  
"Oh alright!"Maya said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yay let's go!"Dennis said.  
  
In a few minutes they had arrived at the hotel and were watching with the other island visitors at the models walked out on the stage. "Oh My God I think I'm in Heaven!"Dennis giggled as a very tall model with long blonde hair only wearing a bikini walked out on the stage.   
  
"Finch, this is stupid! All the girls degrading themseleves just for some stupid contest that isn't going to do a thing for them when they are too old for this kind of thing! It is so stupid to place so much on your looks! It's superficial!"Maya said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah! I want you to say that after you look at that judge!"Dennis said pointing to where the judges were sitting. Maya looked over at the judges where she saw two women and a man in the middle of them. He had sun tanned skin, black hair, was well built, and stood about six foot tall. "Wow!"Maya gasped.  
  
"Uh-huh, exactly!"Dennis said and went back to watching the models as they filed out on stage. Maya continued to look at the man as he laughed and talked with the other two judges. Once all the models had lined up on stage and let everyone have a good look at them they were quickly ushered behind the curtain and the cute judge that Maya had been looking at walked up on stage.  
  
"Let's give those ladies a hand!"The judge said smiling and clapping. The people cheered then went silent as he began to talk again. "Well, our models are gonna take a short break, so if you need to get out of seats and do anything, this is the time to do it!"The judge said and wakled off stage. People quickly left their seats going in differnt directions.  
  
"Finch, where are you going?"Maya asked as he began to stand.  
  
"I'm gonna go back there and talk to those babes! One's gotta wanna man like me!"Dennis said and quickly ran off behind the stage. Maya rolled her eyes and sat there quietly. She couldn't believe that her day of shopping for suveniers had turned into watching a model show. "Hi, is this seat taken?" The deep voice of the man startled Maya.  
  
"Oh, sure!"Maya said smiling. "Hey, aren't you the judge?"  
  
"Yeah! It's hot out there in the direct sun!"The man said wiping the sweat from his temple. Maya sat there looking at the man with a goofy smile on her face. "Oh. I'm Bane Gallant! I didn't mean to be so rude!"The man said shakning Maya's hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm Maya Gallo!"Maya giggled. They sat there looking at eachother for a moment, mesmorized by the other.  
  
"Uh, I'm not usually this forward, but would you like to go out with me tonight?"Bane asked smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm not usually this quick to say yes, but yes, I'd love to go out with you!"Maya said smilng.  
  
"Great! Uh, how about seven?"  
  
"That would be great!"Maya said smiling.   
  
Mean while Dennis stood quietly watching the models as they primped infront of their tiny compact mirrors. Dennis was caught up in thinking what he'd like to do to each model, when one came over to him. "Uh, I hate to ask you this, but would you spray this on my bottom? It helps my bikini to stay in place!"The tall blonde asked. Dennis was speechless, but nodded and bgan to spray the models bottom with the spray. "Thankyou, now,if it isn't too much trouble, could you pat it down?"She asked smiling.   
  
"Uh-huh!"Dennis squeaked as he pressed gently on the tiny red bikini.   
  
"Thanks!"The model said smiling when Dennis was finished.  
  
"Your welcome!"Dennis managed to get out.   
  
"Hey, you're cute! You wouldn't maybe wanna go out sometime would ya?"The model asked smiling at him.  
  
"You are asking me out?"Dennis asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah! Unless you are like totally offened by girls that make the first move, or models, or blondes, or you shouldn't be offended by blondes since you are a blo...."the girl babbled.  
  
"No, no, I'm not offended! I'd love to go out with you!" Dennis said smiling at her.   
  
"Great! How about we go see this little last minute benefit given by Simon Leads, it would be great!"The model said smiling. Dennis had no idea that Simon was doing a benefit, and though he had never imagined his hot date with a model to be seeing Simon do a benefit, he had no problem with it as long as the model was going to be there with him.   
  
"That sounds great! But uh, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Selena Blake! What was your name?"She asked smiling.  
  
"Dennis,Dennis Finch!"He said smiling.  
  
"Oh, cool!"Selena said smiling. Just then she heard the voice of the judge. "Well, you better go back to your seat! I'll see you tonight at eight?"Selena asked.  
  
"Sounds perfect!"Dennis said smiling. He went back out to his seat and joined Maya as they watched their dates. 


	18. chapter 18

10 PLACES YOU DON'T WANNA TAKE  
  
TAKE YOUR HOT DATE  
  
Maya sat quietly in the resturant looking around. First, her date had picked her up an hour and a half early, not giving her hardly any time to get ready, then he had ended up bringing her to some little run down shack named 'Max's Bar'. They now sat at a table with a wobbly leg and chairs with splinters. The beer that Bane had ordered for them, was hot and their food still wasn't there after an hour waiting. "So, are you havin' a good time?"Bane asked, smiling at her. Maya smiled and thought about how to say it to him with out hurting his feelings.  
  
"Actu..."Maya didn't get further than that before Bane was yelling at two men that had just walked in with a woman that appeared to be so drunk she couldn't stand up. The men and the woman quickly walked over to them.   
  
"Hey Bane, I didn't know you were gonna be here tonight! By the way, who's the chick?"One of the men asked.  
  
"Oh, Maya this is Rick,this is Dale, and this is Dale's girlfriend Luci!"Bane said pointing to each of them. The men smiled at Maya and Maya gave a quick smile back.   
  
"Man, this place is dead tonight! Why don't we go somewhere else? I think that it woudl be better!"Dale asked.  
  
"Hey Maya, wanna go somewhere else?"Bane asked, smiling at her. Maya thought about it for a minute. Of course she would rather go somewhere else. This place didn't have any class.   
  
"Sure!"Maya said smiling.   
  
"Good,we can go down to the beach where they are having a party!"Rick said standing up from the seat he had just occupied.  
  
"Maya, are you sure that you wanna go to a party on the beach?"Bane asked.  
  
"Sure! It'll be fun!"Maya lied. She knew that a party with Bane and the other guys wouldn't be fun, no matter where the party was, but she wanted to try and salvage this date. She grabbed her coat and they left.  
  
When they arrived at the spot where the party was taking place, Maya was shocked when she saw a group of people sitting on the water's edge, some drinking, others smoking a joint and a few making out. "Yeah,WHOOO,THIS IS WHAT WE'RE TALKIN' ABOUT!"Bane and the other guys yelled as they joined the others. Luci was the first one to get a joint out of the group.  
  
"Here, Dale!"She said, after one long hit. Dale nodded and took a hit off of it then passed it to Rick who did the same and handed it off to Bane. He glanced over at Maya who looked disapprovingly, but went ahead anyway. He then handed it to Maya who declined it. They all grabbed beers and began to drink. They were all laughing, giggling, drinking, and screaming, except for Maya when three police cars pulled up.   
  
"Oh shit, the fuzz! Run!"Some people yelled as they quickly scrambled to their feet and tried to run away.   
  
"Everyone here is under arresst! Coroperate and you'll get off a lot easier!"One office said into a bull horn. Most of them stopped, but a few ran, but in the end they were hand cuffed and put in the cop cars.  
  
"Officer, please, don't arresst me! I have never been arressted, the cops have never been called on me before! I didn't drink or do any drugs, just please let me go! I promise! Jus...."Maya said,trying to wriggle free of the cop's grasp.  
  
"Ma'am, please, stay still! Ma'am, if you don't I'm gonna have to charge you for resisting arrest!"the officer said as he tried to place her in the vehichle.   
  
"Just please, let me go! I didn't do a thing!"Maya said, still squirming. Maya was trying so hard to persuade them to let her go and so paniced that she didn't relized she was resisting arrest.  
  
"Ma'am, you aither quit or I'm gonna have to mase you!"The officer warned. Maya continued to try to talk her way out of it and move about untill the cop sprayed her with the mase. Maya fell to the ground, the pain intense. 


	19. chapter 19

FREE PARENTING LESSONS  
  
That night Simon had left Nina sleeping in their room. The days events had left her feeling tired and literally worn-out, so Simon, being the sweet, kind gentleman he was, had decided to let her to sleep. Now Nina had awoken, confused for a moment at her surrondings then rembered where she was. She looked out the opened door to see Dennis dressed nicely in a pair of slacks and a green top. "Hey Nina, you awake?"Dennis asked smiling. Nina thought about closing her eyes and not saying a word, the decided against it. "What do you want you tea cup poodle?"She asked sarcastically. "I just need to ask you a question!" "Then come in here!" Dennis quickly ran into the bedroom, not wanting to wait to ask his question. "Ok, is Simon still doing the concert tonight and if he hopefully is, what time does it go to?"Dennis asked quickly. Nina stared up at him for a moment with an ambiguous look, then comprehended what he had said. "Yes and I don't know what time it is over? Why? Tricked a stupid beach girl into going with you, but her daddy wants her home by a descent hour?"Nina asked in a patronizing tone. Dennis gave an annoyed look her way. "For your information her agent needs her up early in the morning so she has to go home a little early! There, does that answer your noisy question?"Dennis asked in a child like tone. "Pretty much so!"Nina smiled. Dennis rolled his eyes and quickly left Nina sitting there thinking. The room had just went quiete when the loud, shrill screams of a little girl was heard through the house. "DADDY, YOU CAN'T FIND ME!"The tiny child yelled as she entered Nina's bedroom and closed the door behind her. The child stood there at the door a moment then looked at Nina. "What's wrong with you? You look very old!"The little girl said smiling. Nina scowled at the little girl's remark. "Shouldn't you be hiding from the boogie-man?"Nina asked annoyed. The little girl stood there a moment giving an annoyed look. "What's wrong with you? You are very bitter!"The little girl inquired. "Yeah, well you would be bitter too if you found out you were pregnant, then had to stay at home while your husband is rubbing elbows and God knows what else with other women!"Nina complained. The child was still giving Nina the skeptical look when Jack came in the room. "Hannah, I thought I told you not to bother Nina. She needs her rest!"Jack said scolded. "But Daddy, I wasn't I promise! I just thought I would say hey!"Hannah smiled. Nina rolled her eyes and looked up at Jack. "Why are they so short?" "Nina, she isn't short, she is the right size for her age!"Jack rolled his eyes at the little knowledge Nina had of children. There was an akward silence for a moment, then Jack thought of something. "Hannah Bear, why don't you go down stairs and find a movie to watch, we'll be there shortly!"Jack said smiling. "Alright Daddy!"Hannah smiled and skipped out of the room. Jack and Nina both watched as the child made her exit. "So, Nina, do you wanna come and watch a movie with us? What else are you doin' tonight?"Jack asked smiling. "Nothing, besides being insulted by you and your daughter!"Nina said defenesively. "Ah, Nina, what's wrong? Are you upset that Simon wouldn't let you go with him to the concert?" "Yes!" "Well, come down stairs with us and watch a movie, it isn't as bad as you think! Besides, you'll have to do this soon too ya know!" Nina rolled her eyes at his tone and at the thought of him being right. It wasn't that she didn't want the child, it was just that there was so much that went with a child, so many sacrifices. Nina nodded and followed Jack downstairs where Hannah was sitting on the couch watching The Rugrats Go To Paris. Jack and Nina joined her and were sitting quietly when the phone rang. Nina, being the closest one to it, answered it. "Hello!" "Nina, Oh My God, you have got to help me! What am I gonna do? Come get me out of here!"Maya said frantically on the phone. "Lord woman, calm down. Now slowly tell me what is going on"Nina said in a calming tone. "Nina, I was out with this guy I met earlier today and now we are in jail! It was horrible, I got pepper sprayed, now all of them are gone and I'm left here by myself an..."Maya continued as Nina held the phone away from her ear. "Jack, here, it's Maya!"Nina said handing him the phone. Jack gave an ambiguous look and took the phone. Just as he put it to his ear, Maya said: "Nina, DO NOT give my dad this phone!" "Maya, what is going on? Where are you?"Jack asked worriedly. Maya stood still thinking for a moment then decided to tell him exactly what was going on. "Well, dad, I am in jail, please come get me out!"Maya pleaded. "Alright, I'll be there in a second!"And with that Jack hung up the phone and went to grab his coat. "Jack, where are you going?"Nina asked, following him around the house. "I have to go get Maya out of jail!" "God Jack, all the times I've been in jail no one has had to come and bail me out! And anyway, you have a daughter!"Nina said pointing to Hannah. "I know that, and that was why I was going to ask you to please watch her for me!"Jack said in a pleading tone. "NO! She's yours, you watch her!" "Nina, if you do this for me I'll give you a raise!" "No!" "I'll give you a boat!" "No!" "I'll pay for your next fifty visits to the dermatologist!" "Alright!"Nina smiled as she turned around. Jack rolled his eyes at the thought of how easy it is to buy Nina. "Now just let her watch the movie until eight thirty, then she'll need her bath, she's already been fed, then put her in bed! That simple!"Jack said and left. Nina stood there a moment shocked. She looked at the tiny child as she watched the movie. "Where did my daddy go?" "He went to get your sister.out of jail!" "Oh! Can you teach me how to fix my hair like yours? It's really pretty!"Hannah said smiling. Nina was shocked by the child's attit6ude toward her. "Sure I can! I'd love to!"Nina said sitting down beside of the child on the couch. She then began to fix the child's hair as she thought, 'This is going to be so easy!' The first of many mistakes she would make that night. 


	20. chapter 20

WHY MOST WOMEN PREFER  
RICH MEN  
  
Maya sat quietly in the jail sail. She had been waiting for over an hour for Jack to get there and so far she hadn't seen him. She knew that he would be there for her and prayed that would be soon. "Dad, where are you?"Maya whined as she stood up. She walked around the small sail again for what felt to be the fiftieth time. As she was sitting back down on the tiny bunk bed, she heard footsteps and Jack's voice. She quickly stood up and ran to the bars, straining her neck to see if it was Jack. As the door opened a tall police officer and Jack walked in. Maya couldn't believe it, they were talking and laughing over a football game. "Hey Maya, ready to go home?"Jack's alacrity failed to seize Maya. "Yes Dad, I have been ready to go home over an hour!"Maya complained. "Alright, we're goin'!"Jack said rolling his eyes. The guard let Maya out of the sail and they went back out to the front desk so they could do some last minute paper work. While one police officer made a copy of the papers, Maya looked at Jack. "Where's Hannah?" "Oh, I left her with Nina, I think they're gonna have a great time!"Jack smiled slyly. Maya gave her father a dissaproving look but had to agree to see Nina babysit Hannah would be hilarious. Once the police officer had finished with the paper work, Maya and Jack walked outside. They quickly flagged down a cab and got in. Jack noticed Maya looked tired and a little angery, she had been that way the entire trip. "Maya, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself the entire time we have been on this trip. Now what's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm just so worried over the magazine and here we all go off on some two week vacation that hasn't been very fun for any of us!"Maya said in a dissapointed tone. Jack thought about what Maya said. He did have to admitt that so far no one had really had a great time. Dennis had spent his time complaining over the house and how he had no privacy, Elliott spent his days whinning over the harsh sunlight on his bald head, Nina had been sick, and now Maya had been arrested. "Alright, I'll tell ya what, we'll go home, cut this a little short! Is that alright with you?" "Dad, I don't wanna ruin everyone else's time!" "You won't be, trust me! Now, tell me, how is the latest issue of the magazine going?"Jack asked and with that a long, heart felt conversation began. 


	21. chapter 21

When The Past Bites You   
  
I In The Ass!  
  
She watched as the yellow taxicab slowly pulled away from the house, leaving her there to face this by herself. She took a deep breath and looked down at the tiny little boy that held her hand.  
  
"Ya ready for this baby?" She asked smiling at him.  
  
"Yes Mommy!" He said barely over a whisper. She took a deep breath and raised her fist to knock on the wooden door when she noticed a cab pull up in front of the house and Dennis and a woman get out of it. She watched as they walked up the walkway, her nibbling on his ear the entire time. Too engrossed in the situation he was in at the moment, he failed to notice the woman and child that were standing on the doorway.  
  
"DENNIS FINCH, WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" The woman demanded to know as they made their way to the steps. Dennis quickly pushed the woman away, shocked to see who he did standing at the door.  
  
"OH MY GOD, ADRIANNE?" he blurted out before he could think.   
  
"Yes Dennis, it's me! We need to talk!" She said, pointing to the little boy. Dennis gave a questioning look back and forth between the Adrianne, the little boy, and the woman who had just moments ago been willing to sleep with him.  
  
"WELL?" Both women yelled.   
  
"Uh, uh…" He said, looking back and forth at both.  
  
"Alright, ya know what, I thought it was weird when you told that woman at the bar with you to go on home and make sure your two's little brother was ok, but now seeing this, I think it is better that I leave!" The woman said and quickly ran to the road.  
  
"No, Baby, come back!" Dennis yelled, but it was too late. Dennis now turned around to look at Adrianne. He couldn't believe it, he hadn't seen her in several years, and all of the sudden, out of the blue she pops up and with a kid.   
  
"Dennis, we need to talk!" Adrianne said, pointing to the little boy that held her hand tightly.  
  
"What the hell is so important that you need to tell me? Huh? You didn't listen to me when I wanted to talk, so why should I talk to you now?" Dennis said, and pushed passed Adrianne and began furiously trying to unlock the door.  
  
"Dennis, Dennis, please listen to me!" Adrianne begged.  
  
"No!" He said adamantly.  
  
"Dennis, please, if you would just listen to me yo…."  
  
"I would what? Understand why you are here? ON the Island? What do you want?" Dennis yelled.  
  
"THIS IS YOUR SON!" Adrianne yelled. Just then Jack and Maya walked up behind them, both having heard what Adrianne had just said. 


End file.
